akatsuki help for people
by Marinathesiren
Summary: This is help for people that are writing a ff on akatsuki but need more inside on there abilities. I know it helped me when i was writing J3 and watching the show. SPOILER! so if you don't read shippuden don't read this!


1Akatsuki means dawn, daybreak, or red in Japanese. It is also, in the Naruto universe, an evil crime organization that is capturing all of the tailed beasts/sealed demons for global domination. Tsuki means moon. The organization wears black cloak with red clouds with purple/blue nail polish, and straw hats that somewhat resembles a jelly fish. Each has their own ring for the purpose of extracting the tailed beast from their host. The tailed beasts (all 9 together) will become a great jutsu lead to world domination, AKA peace in Pein's case.

Its leader is Pein, though executive command is given to select others as well, as some, like tobi (a new member) is even able to tell Pein what to do. Therefore, Pein has executive authority, as does Tobi, Zetsu at times, and maybe even Konan.

The Members:

Pein shares the name shared with six people, all of whom Jiraiya had fought before. Pein has multiple body piercings and rin'nesan, the eyes that possessed by sage of the six paths (founder of ninja world, birth giver of ninjutsu). When they are all together, they can control all jutsus. One of the Peins (the one who can summon) was killed by Jiraiya. Pein appears to be the leader of Akatsuki but is actually following Uchiha Madara's orders. He is Jiraiya's student with is most likely Nagato, Konan's brother.

Konan is the female (the only female in the Akatsuki) with blue hair, which she wears a flower in. She is skilled in the art of origami, which led to her unique style of jutsu. She can turn into paper and fold into whatever shape she wishes. She is Pein's partner and Jiraiya's student.

Zetsu has a black side (evil) and a white side (good). He somewhat resembles a Venus fly trap and spies for the Akatsuki. He eats the corpses of victims and gets in arguments with himself.

Tobi is a hyperactive goofball, and the masked ninja of the Akatsuki. Some think he is Uchiha Madara, founder of the Uchiha clan and Sharingan leader of the Akatsuki. He killed his brother for ever lasting Sharingan and fought the first hokage. madara and His brother had two different types of sharingans they did not fight for the sharingans.

Kisame is one of the seven swordsmen of the mist, and has a shark-like appearance. He carries a large sword called Samehada Whihc, that absorbs chakra and shaves instead of cuts. He is the partner of Uchiha Itachi and he has the most amount of chakra

Itachi Uchiha wiped out his entire clan except for his little brother Sasuke. He obtained the Managekyou Sharingan, which contained the abilities Tsukiyomi and Ameratsu. He fights with Sasuke to take over his eye.

Hidan is a foul-mouthed immortal. He worships a blood thirsty god called Jashin. Because of this he cannot be killed. He was decapitated and buried alive by Nara Shikamaru after he killed Sarutobi Asuma.

Kakuzu had an excessive love of money. He fought in the first hokage and lived a very long time. He was capable of detaching his body parts and enjoyed stitching things up. He had five hearts, but was eventually killed by Hatake Kakashi and Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasori is a puppet master. He was from Suna, but due to a childhood without parents he joined the Akatsuki. He turned himself into a puppet with only his heart still human to contain chakra. He can kill a human to use their body as a puppet. He is also skilled in poison. He was killed by Chiyo and Sakura, being stabbed into the heart by two swords in hands of his mother and father puppet.

Deidara makes explosive clay by chewing it in his mouth.. His clay will expand and explode by his command "katsu". He died trying to kill Sasuke by blowing everything up within 10 miles. Sasuke survived, but Deidara died.

Orochimaru is a missing-nin from Konohagakure. After he defects from Konoha he joins Akatsuki and is paired with Sasori. Once Itachi Uchiha does the same, Orochimaru attempts to use one of his abilities to forcefully take control of Itachi's body. Itachi repels his effort and severs his hand as punishment, forcing Orochimaru to flee the organization in defeat. Upon leaving he takes his severed hand and the ring he wore on it with him. Because of this, as well as the fact that he had intimate knowledge of Akatsuki's secrets and plans, the members of Akatsuki began making every effort possible to find and eliminate him.


End file.
